


Entye

by Triskellion



Series: Mar'eyce Aliit Djarin [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Sin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: After collecting his bounty, after gaining his new armor, a Mandalorian bounty hunter begins to question his actions, and makes plans to correct them.
Series: Mar'eyce Aliit Djarin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Entye

“Have you damaged your new armor so soon?”

He flinched at the Armorer’s words, but he did not retreat. “No.”

He settled by the table and waited. It did not take long before she sat across from him.

Touching his new cuirass, he said, “The bounty that paid me so much beskar was a child.”

He didn’t need to see her face to know the harsh expression she was directing at him. “You accepted a bounty on a child?”

“I did not know. The chain code said it was a fifty year old target. But… It was a child.” He had wrestled with this since he had seen the child looking up from it’s little bassinet. 

“The client gave you incomplete information.” The tilt of her head was considering. “Will they care for the child?”

He shook his head. “I found it’s bassinet in the trash. And the client was clearly imperial. I do not trust him.”

“As you should not. The job was accepted, and paid.” Her visor glared into his. “What you do now is free of contract.”

“The guild—”

“Which are you first? A guild member? Or a Mandalorian?”

He almost bit his tongue, struggling over words to express the struggle he had been enduring for days. And yet. “A Mandalorian.” He was the covert’s beroya, but he swore the Resol’nare well before he made any other bargain.

Her helmet flickered in the slightest nod. “The foundlings are our future.”

He nodded back, accepting the order. “I will retrieve it tonight.”

“This is the way.”

“This is the way.”

“I will send three with you—”

  
“No. I will not risk the covert for my error. I can handle an extraction.”

“Very well. If you do not seek assistance…” The question of why he had returned went unsaid.

“The client has given a tracking fob for the child to every hunter on Navarro. It is likely I will be unable to return for some time.” It broke his heart to say it. The covert would need to assign another to be beroya, would need to make new contacts and connections. There would be suffering and privation.

“This is the way,” she said, standing. “Go. Your foundling awaits you.”

“This is the way.” He turned from his alor and strode quickly back out of the tunnels. He would miss these people, this place. But he had done wrong turning a child over to the Empire. It was his responsibility to fix it.

Assuming the child still lived.

  
  


***

“Alor?”

“Our beroya will not be back. He has a foundling to rescue. Set guard on the street to ensure he reaches his ship. And prepare for an evacuation.”

“Yes, alor. This is the way.”

“This is the way.”

  
  


\-----

Entye - debt

Alor - leader

Beroya : Bounty hunter

Resol’nare - the six tenants of Mandalorian culture.


End file.
